The Host Club at a Commoner's School
by Moniker Slash
Summary: As the title suggests, my dear. It was Tamaki's fault. Now the club is in for a year of commonness...when it comes to quality. Common events...not so much. Holy socks, I SUCK at summaries, don't I? XD


** Hej! Tis I, Moniker! I am writing! OHSHC fanfiction! Yay!**

**My beloved friend Rainpath-1252 is helping me with this... Honestly, best person I have EVER MET ON HERE. *glompage and cookies* I dedicate this whole operation to you. :3**

**Now, AAAAASTER! DIIIIISCLAAAAAAIMMMM!**

**Aster: You don't have to yell, I'm right here. Jeez. Thanks, Rainpath. Making this a whole lot tolerable for me. **

**OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hattori. The OCs belong to Moniker, god help them all.**

**And just so you know, all the suckiness is Moniker's fault. **

* * *

~Three days earlier~

* * *

"Wait, we're going where?"

Haruhi Fujioka's face was a picture of shock as she stared at the blonde drama king.

Kyoya Ootori, puppet master, pushed his spectacles up his face as he wrote unceasingly in his notebook.

"Tamaki decided that we should gain more knowledge as to how the lives of commoners work. That being said, we are going to be attending Arashii High, a public school in a nearby district."

Cue Haruhi's near death-by-Tamaki-hug.

"Isn't it wonderful, Haruhi?" the bubbly King cried out. "You're going home~ and we're going with you~!"

The brunette sighed, dreading the upcoming "adventure" as Tamaki continued to practically kill her with his hug.

* * *

~Present Day~

* * *

"Wow. It's a lot smaller than we pictured."

So were the two cents added by the Hitachiin twins, who were less than impressed by Arashii High's size and decor.

"Shut up, you two!" Tamaki hissed, clamping a hand on both of their mouths. "Don't forget that this is all Haruhi had until she began attending Ouran!"

"Look, Taka-chan! It's so cute and little, don't you think?"

Takashi Morinozuka grunted in agreement to his older cousin's question.

Speculations and comments were exchanged between the Host Club, mainly about how inadequately small the place the same time, Haruhi stood to the side, her annoyance rising with each word the Host Club members said.

"Um, excuse me?"

In sync, all seven turned to the one who'd spoken, a blue-grey-eyed dark blunette who was wearing the low-quality blue boy's uniform.

"That's a lot of blue," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, who nodded.

"Are you guys new here or something?" Blue asked, cocking his head. "You're all just staring at the entry doors..."

"Um, yeah, we're all new here," Haruhi said, being immune to the queerness of meeting a new commoner. She handed him her schedule. "We all have the same schedule, do you mind showing us where our classrooms are?" Sometimes, it was good to have rich friends, they could easily pull some strings.

He looked over the paper and nodded. "Your schedule is pretty similar to mine. Except for your last two classes, you can follow me around and you'll end up in all the right places."

Handing the schedule back to Haruhi, he smiled. "By the way, I'm Hale Meridan. It's nice to meet you!"

* * *

"That teacher was—"

"Lame."

Hale's eyebrows knit themselves into a disturbed expression as he led the eccentric group to their next class.

"Who's the clone and who's the original?" he asked, looking between the two. "I swear, it's like—"

"Well, if it isn't Hale Meridan~"

Hale's face took on a look of shock as he turned to the golden-eyed young man who stood behind him.

"D-Dash?" he asked in surprise.

Dash twirled in his place for a second and laughed, before bowing exaggeratedly.

"At your service," he said sarcastically.

"Who's this, Meri-chan?" Honey asked innocently, looking down curiously from his position on Mori's shoulders.

"Dashiell Arden," Kyoya answered, not even looking up from his notebook. "Third-year student and first place champion in karate and track and field."

Dashiell looked surprised for a split second before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Someone's been doing their research, I see. Wouldn't expect anything less from Kyoya Ootori."

Now it was Kyoya's turn to be surprised.

Hale glanced at his companion with raised eyebrows, a concerned look coming over his face as he scrutinized the blue school blazer peeking out under Dash's grey and black jacket.

"Dash," he began. "I thought you—"

He didn't even get to finish his thought before Dashiell slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him behind a portable.

"Um..." Haruhi said in confuzzlement, voicing the thoughts of the other six.

"Hm, well that's interesting," Kyoya observed, already beginning to think of what Hale was going to say, and why Dashiell was so eager to shut him up.

"And that's that. Got it?" Dashiell had just finished saying, walking with his arm casually thrown across Hale's shoulders as if they were best friends.

"Well, I guess that makes sense..." the blunette replied skeptically, glancing meaningfully at the Host Club.

"HAAAAAAAAAALE~!"

Dashiell stiffened, removing his arm from his companion.

"Well," he said smoothly, with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "I'd love to stay and chat with the Host Club, but I've gotta Dash."

He gave them a wink and a grin before turning sharply and running in the opposite direction like his life depended on it.

"Hale Meridan, where the deuce have you been?!"

A slight and tall kid with blonde hair and amber eyes stormed over to Hale, hands on hips, in a manner that reminded the hosts of Tamaki.

"Sorry, Elton," Blue mumbled, looking at the ground. "I was showing the new kids to their classes."

Elton's eyes lit up as he looked over the seven hosts.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "That's right! You're the esteemed students from Ouran! Elton Allen Dorado[1], school reporter, at your service!"

He gasped when his gaze landed on Tamaki. "Oh, my gracious, you look like a man I could get along with! You'd make a fine addition to the Newspaper Club!"

The King's face lit up in appreciation and he bowed flamboyantly to the reporter.

"Why, thank you, mon ami~! You're a man of fine tastes~!"

Elton all but fainted. "You—you speak FRENCH, too?! That's amazing!"

Hale rolled his eyes. "Elt is really good at stroking Tamaki's ego, huh?" he asked Kyoya, who nodded in agreement.

"And Tamaki obviously appreciates it, too."

"Tamaki," Elton said, practically prostrating himself before the host king now, "Would you do me the honor of joining the Newspaper Club?"

"Well, if it will make you happy~" Tamaki agreed, obviously still in host mode.

And now Elton was literally bowing to the king, repeating over and over, "Thank you! Oh, thank you so much, Suoh-sama, gracious King of the Host Club! I am the happiest reporter in all of Arashii High now!"

"How come you know our names?" Hikaru wondered.

"And that we're a host club?" Kaoru continued.

"He's just like that guy who was hanging around not too long ago—"

"Dashiell, Hale's friend."

Elton shot to his feet at the mention of Dashiell, a slightly psychotic look flashing in his eyes behind the glasses.

"Dashiell? As in Dashiell Arden? Here? In this spot? Talking to you? In person? With his own mouth? Looking at you with his EYES?"

Out of all the people standing there at the moment, only Hale, Mori, and Kyoya looked relatively undisturbed.

"Um...yeah..." Haruhi replied after an awkward moment.

"He just came by to say hi, Elton," Hale said in a placating attempt.

"HE DIDN'T JUST COME TO SAY HI!" the passionate reporter shouted. "I BELIEVE WITH EVERYTHING I AM THAT DASHIELL ARDEN ALWAYS HAS AN ULTERIOR MOTIVE."

"All that you have? Well, that's not much..." the blunette muttered, making the twins snicker.

Elton grabbed the front of Kyoya's blazer. "You look like the observant type. Where. Did. Dashiell. Arden. Go?"

"Let go of him, Dorado," Hale sighed, tearing the reporter off of the shadow king.

"He went—" "—that way~!" the twins chorused, pointing in two randomly opposite directions, simply because Elton's flustered face was amusing to them.

Dorado suddenly grabbed a camera, pen, and notepad from out of nowhere, made a few flustered hand flails before choosing a direction, and bolted off after Arden like his life depended on it, shouting something like, "I WILL FIND YOU, DASHIELL ARDEN!"

Hale and the Host Club stared after the dramatic man. That is, until Hale glanced at his watch.

"Holy crap, let's go, or we'll be late!"

* * *

**... Eventful, huh? Eh, who cares. ... Bleh. **

**Thanks again, Rainpath! What would I do without you?**

**[1]- Virtual cookie and dedication if you can tell me the meaning behind the name ELTON ALLEN DORADO. **

**~ Moniker Abderian Agelastian Slash III to the 2nd Power Once Removed Jr., signing off!**


End file.
